Gundam SEED: NeoEvolution
by RedCrimson
Summary: A fic inspired by Enchanter468's fic, Gundam SEED: Evolution. Will have some slight changes. Read and Review please.


**A/N: I do not own Gundam SEED, SEED Destiny, or any factors of the Gundam franchise used in this story.**

This fic was inspired by the fic, **Gundam SEED: Evolution**, by **Enchanter468, **to which this story has a similar title.

This fic was written with **Enchanter468**'s permission to use parts of the plot from his own fic.

**Read and Review please.**

* * *

"…and how has your rehabilitation exercise been going?" asked the doctor.

Flay relied from the chair she was sitting in, "Very well. My physician said that I'm stable, but that I should keep doing stretches and such for another few weeks till my muscle tissue is back to normal."

The doctor replied, "That's good. Well Mrs. Allster, I can say that your recovery is pretty much complete. Once again I must say that you were very lucky to be able to recover, after all the damage that your body sustained. Not many people can say they survived a shuttle explosion."

"I've been told that more times than I can count doctor," said Flay.

The doctor wrote something on a notepad, then handed it to flay, "well this is a prescription for some vitamins your going to need to take for a the next two weeks. Make sure you take them with food, and don't mix them with any other kind of medication."

"Yes doctor, and thank you again," said Flay.

"How may I ask are you getting home?" asked the doctor.

"Uh…my boyfriend is driving me," said Flay.

"Your boyfriend? Is he here right now?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, he's actually waiting for me outside the door," said Flay.

"I see, I would like to speak to him for a minute if you don't mind," said the doctor.

"Ok," said Flay and she stood up and went to the door, opened it to where Kira was waiting outside on a bench, and said," Kira, the doctor says he wants to talk to you."

"Ok, about what?" asked Kira.

"I'm not sure," said Flay.

"OK, I'll talk to him quick and meet you down in the lobby," said Kira.

"Ok," said Flay, as she watched Kira go into the doctor's office, hearing the first words of their conversation.

"Hello Mr.…?" began the doctor.

"Kira, Kira Yamato," said Kira.

"Well Mr. Yamato, I would like to ask you a few questions." Said the doctor as the door closed, preventing flay from hearing anymore.

* * *

She arrived in the lobby. It was one of those well and efficient hospitals, that put great effort into maintain a suitable environment. The lobby had a great circular area in the front, with a fountain in the middle.

Flay sat down near the fountain as she waited for Kira.

So much had happened since all those months ago when the battle of Jachin due ended.

She could still remember the day her shuttle was hit by the beam of the weapon Kira called the dragoon pod. She was sure she was going to end her life there as all air was drained and her life ended.

But somehow she woke up on the archangel, in the infirmary, being bandaged up, and found Kira asleep at the side of her bed, holding her hand.

She learned that someone on one of the rescue teams had found her body drifting, thinking she was dead and the body would be gathered up either way to be buried. But they found her to have a small pulse, and put her into medical care. Kira had found her later on, and stayed by her side till she finally woke up.

The two mended their relationship after both describing how they felt when Kira thought she had died when the providence shot her shuttle down, and how flay had felt when she thought he had died when the strike went MIA.

Both wanted to start over, and were fully willing to go with it. As flay spent months in the hospital recovering from the broken ribs, burned skin, damaged muscle tissue, and broken bones, Kira visited her almost every day. He had taken up a programming job at morganrate, and finished up his studies at the same time, but that didn't ever keep him from checking in on her every now and then.

Flay was grateful when she was finally released from the hospital a few days ago, and Kira was there waiting for her.

Since flay had no family left, she didn't really know where she would go. She had her inheritance from her father, which she found out was a lot more than she ever imagined, as her father had placed much into savings and stocks that had been doing well over the years. But money wasn't really much of importance to her, at least not in desiring interest. Money wasn't going to give her family back, or to have any care she wanted.

Kira was the only one she had left, and she wouldn't trade him for anything.

Having been released a few days ago, flay also got the deed to her family's house in ORB. It was a two story house, on the coast of ORB, overlooking the sea.

**(A/N: For those who have watched the Syfy show, **_Caprica_**, imagine the Greystone residence.) **

It was a nice place to live, but she didn't really like the thought of living there alone. No one had ever stepped foot in that house really, her mother and father had purchased the estate after she had been born, intending to raise her in ORB. But after her mother had died when she was little, her father became too involved into his work, and thus she and her father remained living in the Atlantic federation.

She asked Kira if he would take her to see the house, and found it untouched in years, a layer of dust on everything. But she found something else that made her a little better. The entire house had already been filled with furniture, and house ware.

Taking a look at sales records in storage, she had found that her mother had planned ahead before flay was even born, and began already turning the house into a family home setting, ready for her to raise flay there.

Checking all of the rooms, flay found a nursery that her mother had intended for her, with a crib, bottles, diapers, stuffed animals, changing station, everything to raise a baby.

Flay had to admire that she was glad to see how much her mother had been looking forward to being a mother and raising a child, she was just sad that she never got the chance and died a few weeks after flay was born.

Flay had asked if Kira wanted to move in with her, as she didn't really want to live alone, and the house was much closer to get to the morganrate facility. Kira after being a bit awkward, agreed with her, and they spent the day discussing how to clean out the dust and junk in the house.

Today however flay had her weekly appointment with her doctor to monitor her status as she was almost finished healing from her injuries.

Now she was just waiting for Kira to finish talking to her doctor, which she still didn't know what they were talking about.

Flay heard the elevator ring, and for a moment she thought it was Kira, but it turned out to be a man wheeling a woman in a wheelchair. She was holding a newborn baby girl in her arms.

As the couple wheeled out towards the door, the baby dropped its rattle. With the busy phones going off, neither parent noticed the rattle hit the ground, and the baby began to get fussy.

Flay went over and picked up the rattle, and followed the couple out the door as she caught up to them.

"Wait," said Flay.

The man wheeling his wife and daughter heard her and asked," Yes?"

"Your baby dropped this," said Flay.

"Oh, thank you," said the man as he took the rattle from flay, and handed it to his wife, who gave it to their baby girl, who began shaking it again, happily.

Flay smiled as she saw the smile and giggle of the baby as the couple went into their car and drove off.

Seeing that baby laugh made flay happy.

"Flay"

Flay turned to see Kira having exited the hospital, "I was looking for you in the lobby," he said.

"Sorry, someone dropped something and I wanted to return it to them," said Flay.

"I see, "said Kira. He led them towards his car. Well flay had bought it, but she always referred to it as their car.

"What do you want to do tonight, seeing as it was your last appointment for a while," asked Kira.

"I know something we haven't done in a while," said Flay in a seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kira blushed for a minute, and then looked away a bit.

"What wrong," asked Flay, thinking he was angry.

"Well your doctor said some things to me." Said Kira.

"What did he say?" asked Flay.

"Well he wanted to talk to me because he said if I was your boyfriend, then he wanted to know if we had ever been…intimate." He said.

"What, Why would he ask that?" asked Flay, now turning red.

"He said he wanted to make sure I understood that having sexual involvement with you while you're still healing could be risking you getting injured again, so I be aware of that," said Kira.

Flay blushed even more red, and Kira laughed a bit at that.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Sorry, but I think we're going to have to wait a while before we do anything like that."

_**Whoosh**_

Flay heard a sound cutting the air as she was about to respond to Kira, then felt his weight leaning on her. She looked into his eyes to see he was trying to keep them open, but he couldn't move.

Settling him on the ground, she saw a dart on his shoulder.

"Kira," she yelled.

She was about to call for help, when many smoke grenades fell out of nowhere, and began going off. People all around the hospital parking lot began to fall down.

Then multiple black vans drove in fast, and began unload people in black clothing and air masks and guns.

They began shooting the guards that were still conscious, and then the police that began to arrive.

A group of them pulled up to where Kira and flay where, and two of them began to grab the knocked out Kira and take him away.

"No, leave him alone," yelled flay as she grabbed onto one of them by their sleeve.

"Get off me your b$#&," yelled the masked person, her voice female.

Flay held on as she tried to stop them from taking Kira, but the female kidnapper punched flay back, flay still holding onto the woman's sleeve as it ripped off, revealing a strange tattoo on her arm. Flay fell to the ground, hitting the back of her head, and passing out.

"Get the subject into the van," yelled the masked woman, "the smoke will dissipate soon, we need to move."

The masked woman pulled out her gun, and approached the unconscious flay.

"I'll just take care of this pest, we cant leave any close witnesses," she said.

The woman raised her gun and fired at flay.

Something very fast and very small moved very quickly and hit the bullet before it reached flay, recoiling it and making it hit the other woman in the shoulder.

"D%#&, what was that," she yelled.

Whatever moved that fast through the smoke, it did it again and knocked the gun out of the kidnappers hand.

"Forget this," she said running back to the van as the vehicles all sped away before more of the authorities could show up.

As the smoke cleared, another unknown woman appeared, wearing a white pilot suit. She approached the unconscious flay, and made sure her pulse was still going.

"She'll live," **Dimensia** said to herself as the fast moving thing that had knocked the kidnappers gun out of her hand landed on **Dimensia**'s shoulder, revealing itself to be a mechanical robotic hawk of sorts.

"Well Birdy, it seems that this world is where we need to start." Said **Dimensia**.

"I wonder when we will run into him, the one called **Hibiki**."

* * *

In another location, in a dislcatated lab, a man was approaching a room where he addressed his employer, who was masked in the darkness of the room.

"Sir, our teams have aqquired the yamato boy, they are bring him here now." Said the man.

"Good," said another voice in the room, "Prepare to start the DNA extraction once he arrives."

"Yes sir," said the lab tech, as he left.

The man left in the room looked at himself in a mirror, showing a similar appearance to Kira Yamato.

"Soon, I will be complete, and Ulen Hibiki will regret ever creating me."

* * *

**A/N:** This is the first chapter, please let me know what you think.

Also for those who don't understand, this is the first world for **Dimensia**, just as **Enchanter468**'s fic, **Gundam SEED Evoution** is the first for **Hibiki**.

I'll try to follow a similar plot to that of Enchanters fic, but with my own changes.


End file.
